<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Villains don’t get happy endings by Arabelafornow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367881">Villains don’t get happy endings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabelafornow/pseuds/Arabelafornow'>Arabelafornow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>descendants - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabelafornow/pseuds/Arabelafornow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is filed with high rollers. Some people choose to bet on themselves. While others are happy to bet on someone else. But luck is a funny thing. It’s easy to accept it when it goes your way, but when it doesn’t... call it injustice, call it treachery. But remember, the most important rule in gambling is that the house always wins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Villains don’t get happy endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It takes place after the first movie.<br/>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Audrey was still a child, she promised herself that no matter what Ben would be hers, she saw something special in him, she just felt that he was the one. Becoming his friend was easy, he always had been such a nice guy, after that she waited because she knew it were only a matter of time before he ask her out and then they stared to date, she was the prettiest girl in Auradon, she was honest and she was caring, everyone expected her to be the queen. She expected to be the queen.</p><p>Audrey was all alone in her room, with her diary in her hands. She couldn’t believe how everything has changed, her future was so unclear now that Ben got himself a new girlfriend.</p><p>Deep in her heart Audrey knew that she and Ben were meant to be the perfect couple but just like every other fairytale story, the happy ending is something hard to get and she was ready to fight for it.</p><p>A curious thought crossed her mind, did Ben deserved all that effort? Audrey was truly devastated when it all happened. The love of her life choose someone else and didn’t even bother to talk to her before asked Mal to be his girlfriend in front of everybody. Her heart was broken and she was so hurt that she did the first thing that cross her mind in that moment, kiss Chad, but Ben didn’t even cared about that.</p><p>But it was her destiny to be the queen of Auradon and rule the world, plus everybody makes mistakes, she wasn’t perfect and neither was Ben. They both deserved to get their happing ending.</p><p>After the coronation, when Maleficent was defeated by Mal, Audrey decided to step out and think with clearly on what to do to get Ben’s heart again.</p><p>The first thing she does is change, she dyes her hair blonde with pale pink and blue streaks, she is definitely even more prettier than she was before. Even more than Mal.</p><p>Audrey was still angry about Mal, the purple hair girl take away Ben from her with lies and that was too much. How could Ben trust Mal after being cursed to love her?She needed to show him that he couldn’t.</p><p>She knew how much the heart was something fickle, and she was just ready to go back to the game.<br/>
—————————————————————</p><p>When Audrey came back the first thing she did was showing Ben how much he had hurt her.</p><p>That happened in a fancy party in Ben’s castle. She saw the disaster Mal was, everybody saw it. Mal didn’t know what to talk and how to eat. Audrey could see how Mal was embarrassed about that.</p><p>Audrey knew Ben was starting her since she had arrived, so the next thing she does is to find somewhere quiet. And Ben follows her. He had always been so predictable.</p><p>“You look beautiful” he says touching her hair and she removes his hand and look at him with a angry face.<br/>
“You are unbelievable” she says standing up to leave the room because she knows he’s not going to let her.<br/>
“Audrey, talk to me, what’s wrong?”<br/>
That sentence makes her blood boil.<br/>
“Are you really asking me that? So you get a new girlfriend without even talk to me first and embarrassed me in front of the hole school and you have the courage to ask me what is wrong? You broke my heart without even thinking twice, that is what is wrong.”<br/>
Ben looks at her with shameful look in his eyes<br/>
“I’m really sorry about that Audrey, I just... when I did that thing I was under a love spell and I know I should have talked to you later but... our relationship wasn’t very good and I fell in love with Mal.”<br/>
She knew he would said something like that, and she knows what to say to make him feel bad.<br/>
“Benjamin you are so selfish. How long do we know each other? A lot, and even before we dated we were friends, best friends. But it seems that means nothing to you. You broke my heart and didn’t care about it. Do you really think that I wouldn’t have understand that felt for someone else? Do you really think that I don’t want your happiness? You really thought that I don’t need an apology? You only thought about how you felt, Mal can blame her parents for her selfish behavior, and what about you? Who are you gonna blame for only thinking about yourself.?”<br/>
She have tears in her eyes and she left knowing that the first move was made.<br/>
—————————————————————<br/>
After the party Ben filed her room with pink roses and begs for her forgiveness, he tells her how much he was ashamed and how much he wanted her friendship back.</p><p>“I forgive you Ben, but it doesn’t mean that we’re friends again, i can’t trust you anymore.” She could tell by the look in his face that we wouldn’t give up. And she was right. He promised her that he would do anything earn her friendship again. </p><p>She knows how much he likes to conquer things, and let him do it was essencial for her plan.</p><p>It started with small things, like talking in the corner between classes. But slowly it grows as the months passes, he stated calling her everyday and going out with her whenever he could. </p><p>Everybody in the kingdom noticed, everybody gossiped about how their flame was still there. Audrey could see that Mal was constantly fighting herself on what to do about their sudden closeness.<br/>
—————————————————————</p><p> Audrey needed to remind Ben what he liked the most about her, the reasons why he had fallen in love with her before. He used to complement how kind and caring she was, and showed him just that.</p><p>She apologized to everybody that once she was rude, she started doing volunteer work and often throw parties where everyone would be invented. </p><p>It actually felt really good, everybody loved her company and she loved the feeling of being loved. </p><p>But it wasn’t enough, she needed to prove to Ben that Mal didn’t belonged with him. That was a harder challenge, Mal was brave and wild just like a hurricane, Audrey knew that Ben appreciated those things in her. </p><p>But it’s impossible to hold a hurricane and one day Mal would get tired of all the royal rules. Audrey just needed to anticipate that day.</p><p>When Ben came to talk to Audrey about media was constantly pointing out every mistake that Mal had ever done, he looked so frustrated. Audrey wasn’t surprised, people didn’t want Mal to be their queen if she couldn’t do what they expected. Mal wasn’t good enough and everyone could see it, everyone but Ben. Audrey was annoyed that Ben didn’t see that and she couldn’t stop herself to say the true to Ben.<br/>
“Ben don’t get me wrong but Mal is far away of being a real princess, most of the kingdom have high expectations in her because one day she might become their queen, she is the one who need to adapt to Auradon and nobody are going to trust her or trust both of you if she continue to act like the person she was on the isle”. After saying that Audrey was sure that Ben and Mal relationship would never be the same. </p><p>Audrey knew that Mal wouldn’t handle much more of that, the kingdom was expecting her to be perfect, Ben was expecting her to be perfect. When Mal showed up with that blond hair Audrey was sure that it was only a matter of time for total colapse.</p><p>—————————————————————<br/>
Audrey realized she won the battle when Ben call her in Thursday night asking to meet her.</p><p>He told her that Mal had run away to the isle, a part of Audrey has happy for that but the other one wanted Mal in Auradon to show her that she had won, that villains don’t get happy endings.</p><p>“I’m so confused right now, I should be sad but I’m not. I... I think I’m in love with you Audrey”</p><p>She was sure Ben felt in love with her again by the way he looks at her, and it took all her self control to not kiss him.</p><p>“Ben you are the boy I love, I always had and always will but you need to be sure, I don’t want my heart to be broken again and I will definitely not be a second choice. If you looking for a rebound you need to know that is horrible, i did this with chad and now I wish that somebody had stopped me, I never felt worse in my hole life. I think you need time now, to figure out what you feel and you need to go talk to Mal, she deserve this. That’s the best advice I can give to you. I want you to be happy Ben. </p><p>He smiles and Audrey leaves knowing that she take his heart with her.<br/>
—————————————————————<br/>
Ben came back from the isle with Mal, and they go to the cotillion as a couple but Audrey is sure that is fake, she can feel Ben eyes on her and she can see Mal’s annoyed face.</p><p>After the cotillion Ben tells Audrey that he actually broke up with Mal, and they’re going to announce it soon, but he couldn’t let her to stay in the isle and convinced her to come back. </p><p>Ben grabs her hand and look deep in her eyes saying how much he loved her and yearns for her.</p><p>Audrey asked Ben if he had told Mal everything.<br/>
“She knows that I’m love with you, I think she actually realized that before I did. But don’t worry I told her.”</p><p>So much of true love, uh?</p><p>She give him a big and shine smile. She wanted so bad to tell everybody that she was the winner of that game but that moment could wait so she told him to take things slow and he happily agreed with her.</p><p>But before leaving Ben slid the beast ring in her finger. A perfect fit. The ring was placed were it was supposed to be. Were it always had belonged to.<br/>
—————————————————————<br/>
A few months had passed since cotillion, Audrey and Ben were in a ball in Ben’s castle when suddenly everybody stay quiet and a giant painting is showed up, a painting of her holding a pink rose in her hands. Ben told her how much he loved her in front of everyone.</p><p>Every single person in auradon knew that Ben’s heart belongs to her.</p><p>Audrey couldn’t be more happier.</p><p>Later that day Belle took both of her hands and look at her with a gentle smile, saying how bad she felt for misjudging Audrey and how happy she was for Audrey be part of that family. </p><p>Audrey was wrong, she could be happier. Belle have finally accept her in the family and her heart screamed with joy.<br/>
—————————————————————<br/>
Audrey didn’t believe her eyes when Ben kneaded in front of her with inter kingdom looking at them.</p><p>“Not all the words created in the hole history could express how much lucky I feel for falling in love with my best friend. I love you, i always had and always will. Will you marry me? Will you be my queen?” </p><p>He open a blue box, the ring was the one Adam gave to Belle. On the ring had an A and a B engraved for Adam and Belle but in that moment it had another meaning. Audrey and Ben.</p><p>“Yes” Audrey kissed him so hard that for a moment Ben forgot who he is. </p><p>He puts the ring her finger. Never something felt so right in her life.<br/>
—————————————————————<br/>
It was the wedding day, Audrey was almost ready. She looked to the mirror, she was stunning. But the mirror didn’t show only her beauty, it also showed a purple head.</p><p>“You are looking pretty” Mal said with a sad tone.<br/>
“I always wondered how you take him away. You manipulated him... you manipulated us. Ever since he dumped you, you had been manipulating him and me” Audrey look at her with scorn.</p><p>“I only showed him that he will always love me in the same way I will always love him. You were only a rock in the middle of the way, a pit stop until he made up his mind.” </p><p>Mal have tears in her eyes and says very low<br/>
“Send my love to him since I can’t. I guess villains don’t get happy endings.”</p><p>With that the chapter is close and done. It all ends as everyone expected to, since the beginning, Ben and Audrey married and lived happily ever after as the king and queen of auradon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was also thinking in write Ben’s and Mal’s side of the story, let me know if you would like that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>